The Thorn in the Rose
by 30secondswestin1d2generalmayer
Summary: Rose Weasley is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Rose and her boyfriend Kai had been together since third year and very much in love. They had planned their whole future but what happens when Gryffindor house have a party that turns Rose's life upside down
1. Chapter 1

"HUGO WEASLEY, if you don't get your butt out of that bed and down these stairs now I hex you so bad you'll never have children" Mum bellowed.

Hearing dad snickering from his room she shouted up to him "Ron that goes for you to". She laughed to herself as she heard the creak of the floorboards when dad jumped out of the bed so fast he was bound to get a light head.

I was sat at the kitchen table slumped over my breakfast. I shot daggers at mum, why did the woman have to shout so early in the morning I had been falling asleep before she started nagging my brother and dad. I really don't get the point of early mornings I mean why doesn't the day just start at like 12o'clock or something. Yip I definitely take after my dad and uncles in that department I hate getting up early but when you've got to catch a train at eleven o'clock the only thing you can do is get up early unless you want to miss the train but you could always do what my dad and uncle Harry did in their second year, they flew my grandpa Weasleys flying car to Hogwarts. They got into huge trouble but that nothing to them they always got into trouble it was the last thing my mum said to me on my first day of Hogwarts.

I was just about to board the train when my mum called to me, "Oh, and Rose just don't do anything your dad or Uncle Harry did!" I just rolled my eyes as my dad and Harry started reminiscing about their school days. I and my cousin Albus ran through the train looking for an empty carriage but there was none so they went to the very back as Al remembered seeing a carriage with only one person in it. When we reached the carriage Al knocked on the glass window at first the boy inside didn't look up but when Al knocked again he looked up and smiled and motioned for us to enter.

When we walked in we sat down facing the boy. I never really noticed at first but when I looked again the boy had the nicest eyes they were the most striking light blue, so blue they were almost silver and he had this hair it was a really light blond almost white. I realised I was staring at him and turned to search in my bag a book. I felt the signature Weasley blush appear and hoped to God that he wasn't looking my way or had seen me blush. Al broke the silence and after that the conversation just flowed, we found out that the boy was called Scorpius Malfoy, the exact one my dad had told me to stay away from but me and Al didn't care about Scorpius's second name and he didn't care about ours. Al and Scorpius became best friend they were inseparable this was what started the truce between Draco Malfoy, uncle Harry and Mum and Dad and now you could even go as far as saying they are friends. Of course I stayed friends with Scorpius but I made my own friends as well. All of us had been sorted into Gryffindor, not a surprise for Rose and Al but everyone had been expected Scorpius to be sorted into Slytherin like his father and his father before that but when Scorpius was sorted into he immediately perked up.

I smile at the memories I have of my first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I hear Hugo laughing and realise I must be sitting with a really stupid grin on my face. I look at him and glare while he just says "Thinking of Kayden?" in that sing song voice he knows annoys me so much. "No!" I retort back while I glare in my dad's direction as I can hear him sniggering from behind his paper. Kayden was a boy I had had a crush on when I was in first year while he was in fourth. I made the mistake of writing his name all over my journal one potions lesson I was bored in, of course my family found and within one day the whole of school had found out. I didn't even realise until I noticed Kayden giving me weird looks, then I heard the whispers.

The whole school forgot about it soon even Kayden went back to normal but Hugo has never let me forget it and he wasn't even at Hogwarts when it all happened.

I finish my breakfast then run to finish getting ready but soon enough my mum's shouting at me to hurry up. I run downstairs to find my family waiting at the front door. By the time we load the car we have fifteen minutes to get to the station.

When we get to the station I hear the whistle going signalling that we only have a few minutes, so I say a quick goodbye to my mum and dad, grab my trunk and run to find my friends. They weren't in the compartment we normally sit in so I set off to find them and it doesn't take long. I smile when I see the head of bright blonde hair, my boyfriend. I open the compartment door and everyone turns. I cant wait to see Kaimy boyfriend, we started as friends in first year and then in third we ended up kissing as a dare and then after that we spent more time together and then soon became a couple. All I see is the bright blonde hair then his lips are on mine, hard and soft at the same time, he bits down on my bottom lip waiting for access. I open my mouth and our tongues intertwine. I hear a loud and rather fake cough. Kai and I jump apart and I feel the Weasley blush spread up my face and into my hair. I turn around to see Al and Scorpius staring at us with looks of disgust on their face, I thought they would have got used to it now. I smile quickly and walk over and sit next to Al, Kai sits beside me and takes my hand.

We sit their talking about our summers until the candy trolley comes by. After we finish our feast Kai whispers to me to follow him. We get up and sneak out. Al and Scorpius are oblivious as they are having a rather heated game of exploding snap.

Kai leads me down the train I know he's looking for an empty compartment. We eventually find one at the very end of the train. I walk in ahead of Kai and sit down he locks the compartment and puts the blind on the window down. He turns around and I stand up and walk up to him he puts his arms around my waist and I reach up and bury my hands in his hair. I reach up and place a light kiss on his lips, he then starts trailing feather light kiss down my neck and across my shoulder. I sigh under his touch and drag his face back up to mines where I place a kiss on his, much more urgent than the last one. We break apart for air but he keeps his arms around my waist while I place my hands on his toned chest. We stay there for what seems like hours just talking and kissing. When we return Al looks at us with that same look of disgust he had earlier while Scorpius just glares at us.

Soon it's time to get changed into our robes. When we reach Hogsmeade station Kai grabs my trunk and I take both our owls. We get a carriage with Al and Scorpius, who is still in a bad mood from the train. I catch Al's attention and nod towards Scorpius he just shrugs and mouth back that he doesn't know. Al and I have always been like this, we've always just understood each other. Our family used to joke and say that we should have been twins. I just nod back and turn to Kai who is looking at Al and I funny. I take his hand and lean against him. When we reach the castle all four of us do he same thing as we always do we escape to the common room until the feast is over we haven't gone to a feast since first year and the funny thing is we never get caught we just hang out in the boys dorm it's a good thing all three of them share the same one but its sometimes kind of annoying because it means me and Kai cant get any privacy and since boys cant get up the girls stairs that wouldn't work either.

When we reach the dorm Scorpius lies down on his bed and closes his eyes, Al jumps on his bed a few times then sits down while me and Kai move to his bed and lie down facing the two boys. Kais arms encircle me and I lean into his embrace. I hear his hot breath tickle my neck then I hear him whisper "I love you". I smile and turn to look at him and whisper back "you too", he smiles down at me and I reach up and kiss him quickly. I jump hen I hear a bang and turn too see Scorpius storm into the bathroom I didn't even realise he was awake. I look at Al who nods towards the door. I turn to Kai and he nods and removes his arms from around me I get up and walk towards the door Al is holding open for me. I walk out and turn to face Al "do you know what's wrong with Scorpius?" I asked. Al nods and starts explaining. "Well have you heard scorpius talk about Frankie?" Frankie was a girl Scorpius had been going with since second year, I realised that I hadn't heard him mention her at all since the end of third year.

"No I haven't heard him mention her since the start if the summer, why" I asked.

"Rose, Last year at the end of term feast Scorpius couldn't find Frankie, so he went up to ravenclaws sixth year dorm to ask her brother if he knew where she was and when he walked in he found her kissing the ravenclaws quidditch captain while she was half undressed but the worst thing was Scorpius didn't do anything he just turned around and walked away, When she returned to the feast he told her what he had seen and broke it off with her quietly."

I feel terrible; I mean I didn't even notice what had happened. Before we returned to the room Al explained that Scorpius didn't like seeing me and Kai act like that as it reminds him of how he and Frankie used to be. When we returned to the room we seen that Scorpius was in a better mood he turned and smiled at us as we entered the room. I walked over and sat on Kai's bed but didn't return to the way I was before.

I stayed in the boy's room until we heard the sound of people returning to the common room I said bye to Al and Scorpius, gave Kai a goodnight kiss and walked out of the room and made my way to my own room.

When I opened the door to my dorm I was expecting to hear excited screams and giggling but it was quiet. My roommates and friends must not have returned from the feast yet. I let myself fall onto my bed. I was thinking about the coming year, it was my sixth. I had been made prefect last year as well as Scorpius. I was also thinking about how the school year will be fairly quiet now that James and Fred have left.


	2. Chapter 2

OOPS I forgot my disclaimer for chapter one so here it is

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I'm just not that good all I own is plot and OC characters J.K. Rowling owns everything else I'm afraid.

Chapter two

I woke to find that I had falling asleep where I was lying thinking last night, with my legs dangling off the edge of the bed, but one of my friends must of put a blanket over me. I looked at my clock, 7.30, eurgh time to get up. I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. When I was finished I plugged in my hair dryer and started to dry my hair I liked trying it like this rather than charming it because it gets to frizzy when I charm it dry. I heard my roommates start to wake up. My roommates and best friends are called Chrissie, Dylan, Ailbhe **(pronounced al-bee and is the Irish way of saying Olivia)** and Codie. These four girls are my ultimate best friends I made friends with Chrissie and Dylan at the sorting feast in first year, Dylan and Chrissie are twins, well triplets their brother Lucas is one of Al's best friend. The triplets are really close to each other in fact id say they even give our family a run for their money, I think they became really close when their little brother was killed in a car accident last year it really tore them part but they were so strong.

Chrissie is tan, has huge brown eyes and long, brown hair down to the middle of her back, She has all the boys in Hogwarts wrapped around her little finger, but hates dating she says "it is boring to only have one guy in her life" Dylan also has tan skin, long brown hair, the triplets all have really beautiful curly hair, but like her brother she has startling green eyes, she also has boys chasing after her but unlike her sister she has been with the same boy since second year, his name is Lewis and he was in our year and one of Als best friends he was also a Gryffindor, Whereas Chrissie started going out with a seventh year at the start of fifth year but decided he was to boring and since then she has been with five or six more guys, but she doesn't sleep with them all. We three became friends with Ailbhe and Codie on our first night in our dorms when we decide that since it was a Friday and we wouldn't have had lessons the next that we should have a sleepover. Ailbhe is one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen, she has a really deep Irish accent and when Al and his friend had first heard her speak they were going around saying they were in love with her accent. Her hair is shoulder length and is naturally brown but in fourth year Ailbhe got bored and decided to charm her hair different colours, over the summer she owled me telling me that she had dyed it a plum colour. She has brown eyes and is currently dating Albus, they have been going out since the middle of fourth year she has liked albus since forever and he also but they would never admit it but I knew that was the reason why both of them would never accept or ask anyone on dates. She has a little brother and two sisters, her brother and sister are both at Hogwarts, her brother is in Hugo's year and her sister is in the year below him, their other sister I only three years old and one of the cutest babies I have ever seen. Codie is muggle born and one of the nicest girls I have ever met she's is really brainy but hates studying so when it came to our O.W.L.'s last year she nearly freaked out when she realised how much she had to actually work. She has blonde hair cut really short into a kind of shaggy bob and blue eyes. She started dating Dylan and Chrissies brother at the start of fifth year, They had been meeting in secret as Codie was worried that the girls would hate her but they loved it.

I feel something soft hit me and realise that it's the stuffed animal I gave to Ailbhe last year. I turn around to see why she hit me to find that all four of my friends are glaring at me. "Rose it is eight o'clock in the morning why are you blasting your bloody hair thingy at eight o clock in the morning on a Saturday" Dylan and Chrissie ask me at the same time. I look at the calendar hanging at the side of my bed and burst into fits of laughter. Codie turns and says to Ailbhe "That girl is definitely losing her mind." "Rose Weasley what are you laughing at now?" I stop laughing at look at Dylan who was the one that had asked the question, I blush and whisper that I had thought it was Monday and was getting ready to go to lessons. Ailbhe who had been the closest to me started laughing while the other girls looked at both of us like we were mad so I repeated what Ailbhe had heard and so soon enough all five of us were in hysterics. Once we all stopped laughing I got ready while the four girls fought over the bathroom. I made my way down to the common room with a book in my hand knowing that no one would be up and I was right so I walked over to my favourite arm chair by the fire. By the time the girls came downstairs I had been falling asleep. We decided to go up to the boys' dorm and wake them up. We walked silently to their door and when we went in we each crept to our respective boyfriends' beds, Chrissie going to Scorpius's, I mouth 123 to the girls and on three we jumped onto the boys. Four different types of shouts and 1 mumble, who I knew came from Lucas he hates being awakened, were thrown our way. I heard Ailbhe giggle and when I look over to Albus's bed I seen her writhing in laughter as Albus continually tickled her sides. I started laughing completely forgetting that I was sitting on my own darling boyfriend who waiting to get revenge.

I was too busy watching Dylan and Lewis wrestle, When Kai grabbed my arms and pulled me down to lay beside him, I loved it when we lay like this it was so warm and comfortable. I turned to look at Kai to see him watching me intently. "Hey" he whispers. "Hi" We just lay there, he had his arms around me and was lightly tracing circles on my back, and then he leaned in and just as I was about to kiss him we both got a face full of fur. We sat up and looked at our friends who were al facing us and had there arms raised as if they had just threw something. All eight of them simultaneously burst out laughing. Me and Kai looks at each and he mouth I think our friends have gone mad, I giggled and he smiled at me, I actually think my heart stopped beating. That was one of the things first things I fell in love with, his smile it was just so perfect. I turned back to my friends who where still laughing "what are use lunatics laughing at?" I asked. Al replied or well tried to but Ailbhe had to finish it for me "I think we were all laughing about the time when you and Kai just started going out and James followed use everywhere and put that charm on use". She started laughing again and couldn't stop.

I started laughing and started remembering it to. When Dylan and Lewis's relationship got more serious, well about a serious as you can get when you're fourteen, all ten of us started hanging around more with each other. One night we were all going to go down and sit in the common room but the night before I had kissed Kai as a dare and was worried that things would be awkward, we had always been friends and I didn't want it to be awkward, So I had stayed in the dorm with Ailbhe as she was drying her hair. When she was finished we walked down and we found our friends sitting near the fire, Dylan and Lewis was wrapped up in the armchair, Chrissie was sitting in the other armchair doing Codie's hair, who was sitting on the floor leaning again Codie's armchair, Albus was sitting on one end of the sofa beside Kai and Ailbhe had taking to sitting against Als legs Whenever we all sat like this, when we questioned her she just shrugged and told us they were friends, but anyway this left the only available seat beside Kai. I sat down and pulled my legs up to my chest. I was pulled out of a daydream by kai waving his hand in front of my face, startling me. I jumped so high I fell off the sofa. After blowing my hair out of my face, I looked up to find my friends laughing so hard that Codie had got the hiccups, Ailbhe eyes were tearing up something she did when she laughed really hard, and the rest were clutching their stomachs. I looked at Kai who was also laughing but when he seen my face straightened up. "Sorry." I smiled at him and retook my seat flattening my hair down in the process because I was sure it looked like a birds nest.

"Hey am Rose would you am would you like to go for a walk?" I turned towards Kai and nodded. We got up and walked towards the portrait hole, "Hey where are you two going to?" I grimaced. "Ow, what was that for?" I turned towards all to see him rubbing his shin and looking at Ailbhe who was glaring at him. I just turned back around and walked out of the portrait hole ahead of Kai. That night we had talked for hours and then around three weeks later we were dating. But of course my big cousin didn't like it so when we told everyone he would follow us everywhere under my Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak and if we got to close to each other or went to kiss he charmed us so that we would go flying away from each other. It only ended when we both ended up in the hospital wing, Kai with a broken shoulder and me with a concussion and a nasty headache the next day. Of course Harry and Ginny sent James a howler and that stopped all charms and me and Kai lived happily ever after, ok well the EVER part hasn't happened yet but it will, I hope.

I felt Kai's arms twine around my waist and I knew he had been reliving the story as well.

"Ok, so am could you girls get out so we can get dressed?"

Chrissie pouted and everyone laughed even Scorpius, I seen him wink at Chrissie and the next thing I knew he had got out of bed and stripped off right in front of us. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life it was hilarious. Maybe we are going to be seeing the old Scorpius come back soon.

A few hours later we were all sitting down by the old willow tree. Chrissie and Scorpius had disappeared a while ago, god knows where they are.

"Guys I think it's time for lunch."

"Yeah, let's go inside."

"Arghh." Dylan complained from where she was lying with her head in Lewis's lap almost falling asleep.

We had decided to go out to the grounds to sit in the last of the summer sun.

I got up first and waited for everyone else, Kai walked beside me lacing our fingers together he pulled me closer to him. He kissed the top of my head then traced kisses down my hair to below my ear. "I love you Rose Weasley." He stated matter of factly. My heart did a little flip and I smiled. "Yeah, you too." I said lazily messing around with him, why because it was fun. He gave my bum a light slap ad I laughed knowing he knew I really loved him.

Second chapter up third chapter nearly finished sorry about the wait please review.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I'm just not that good all I own is plot and OC characters J.K. Rowling owns everything else I'm afraid.

Chapter Three

"wow that was delicious"

"Albus you could eat anything and say it was delicious. Ailbhe said causing Albus to take his hand out of hers and start walking faster, ahead of the rest of us.

"Oh Albus, I swear to god rose your cousin is such a huffer." Ailbhe told me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Albus turned round and walked back to Ailbhe putting his arm around her waist.

I tried to suppress my laugh but it was much too hard and soon we were all laughing.

Albus turned to look at me "I am not a huffer."

I just looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

It was just after lunch and we were walking back to the Gryffindor common room to try and find Scorpius and Chrissie they had not turned up for lunch. I said the password to the fat lady and she swung forward letting us in.

"I wonder where Scorpius and my sister are." Dylan said.

"I wonder what Scorpius and Chrissie were doing?" Kai said wiggling his eyebrows at the rest of us.

"Yeah, it be funny is they become a couple then well all be couples."

"Chrissie and I definitely will not be coming a couple."

I turned to see Scorpius sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"oh hey scorpius." We all said at once.

We all sat down in the chairs surrounding the sofa. Me and Kai sitting on one of the chairs, Dylan and Lewis in the other , Albus sat beside scorpius on the sofa while Ailbhe sat in his lap and Lucas was sitting on the other side of scorpius Codie sitting on the floor between his legs.

"So where did you and my sister sneak off to." Dylan said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen on us.

"We didn't sneak off to anywhere, I went to the library and I think I seen your sister sneaking into a classroom with that seventh year slytherin your sister is obsessed with."

"Aah, yeah that sounds like Chrissie alright."

"Sooo what do you guys want to do?" I asked after a few minutes.

"DARES!" All of us shouted at once and then we all started laughing so hard we had startled the other people in the common room, we could be such children sometimes.

Dare had been our favourite games since we all started hanging around with each other in second year. Sometimes it got so crazy that we got detention and once after a game Fred and James added all the dares together and created a huge prank it was one of the most remembered pranks of all time.

"Should we wait for Chrissie?" I asked.

"No she wont play she hasn't since that time we dared her to not go with a boy for two weeks and she went so mad she went with a girl."

Five hours later Chrissie came into the common room to see us all sitting in the chairs we usually sat in, Codie's hair was now my flame red and mines her bright blond this is the way it was too be for the next 10 day, Albus was wearing Ailbhe's mini skirt and vest top while she was in his jeans and football shirt (Albus had taken too liking football when we all went to a muggle bar and watched it, his favourite team was Manchester united, mines too) but they only had too wear these for the rest of the day but that meant meal times. Lucas's face was covered in spots, while Lewis and Dylan had also had to switch their hair styles and colours. When you looked at Kai he looked unharmed but his worst dare was yet to come he had to walked up to McGonagall and get down on one knee and ask her to marry him, using a Haribo gummy ring and he had to do it at dinner time which meant everyone could see. It had been Albus who had decided on this dare and I thought it was great but Kai didn't think so.

"Hey, guys, I see you've been playing dares again." Chrissie said announcing her self as she flounced in and sat on the floor beside Codie and out her head in Codie's lap..

We all murmured hellos. We were all quite tired as after dares we had decided to go outside and have a water fight. It was huge and was amazing I transfigured a stick into a water hose and everyone was soaked within five minutes, before we had started we had decided that afterwards we would lay in the sun to dry but when we had finished the sun had disappeared and it was freezing. So soaked and shivering we all made our way to the common room and got dressed into dry clothes, Ailbhe had gone to he boys dorm to swap clothes with Albus.

"Nice hair by the way Codie, it really suits you." Chrissie laughed but stopped when Codie stopped running her hands through Chrissie's hair ad slapped her on the side of the head instead.

When dinner came we all got up to leave. "Do we really have to go through with our dares I'm far too tired to have to tell anyone the story as to why have blonde hair."

We all agreed to stop the dares "yes!" both Albus and Kai shouted. Albus ran up to his dorm to get changed.

"You can take of Albus's clothes now you know Ailbhe." I said to my friend after I had righted my hair.

"Yeah I know." Ailbhe stated simply.

When dinner was over we all went back to the common room. I didn't bother sitting down. "I'm away to bed I'm so tired." I told my friends.

"Yeah I think well all be following you too thank god tomorrow is Sunday I can catch up on my sleep." Albus announce from where he was spread across the couch his head in Ailbhe's lap and his feet in Scorpius's, I swear those boys have like a guy crush on each other.

I turned to walk up the stair to my dorm when someone caught my wrist and spun me around. I looked up to see Kai standing over me. I barely had time to speak when his lips crashed downs on mines. We both pulled apart to see that our friends and family where staring at us. I gave him one last kiss on the lips and turned and walked up to my dorm.

I immediately walked to my bed and retrieved my pyjamas from where I had left them this morning and walked into the bathroom. I decided to take a quick shower and changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed I lifted my favourite novel from my bed side table and opened it were I had left of and that's how I woke the next morning with the book lying on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

DISCLAIMER: I Dervla Duffy hereby announce I own nothing but the plot and O.C...!

After removing the book from my face I looked at the clock to see that it read six thirty. Still tired from the day before I grabbed my iPod from out of my bedside locker. Hogwarts was so different from the time of my parents in the way that it has electric and you are allowed mobile phones in your free time. I decided to see if any of the boys were up so grabbing my blackberry and too tired to write a lot, I wrote hey and sent the same message to all five of them. Instead of waiting for a reply I put my iPod on and just pressed play knowing that my favorite song was the last to be played.

"Mmm!" I mumbled, rubbing my nose as something had tickled it hearing giggles I shot up in my bed ripping my earphones out of my ear in the process. I looked up to find my four friends sitting around the end of my bed Ailbhe holding a writing quill so that's what tickled me well what they used to tickle me.. "Come on lazy get up we are going out to play quidditch with the boys." Chrissie informed me. "Excuse me girls," I started about to tell them that I had been up earlier and must have fallen back to sleep but Dylan silenced me with one of her 'just do it' looks. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my bag which had clothes and everything I needed and made a run for the bathroom. I ran in and locked the door. "I giggled hearing the girls shout profanities through the door. "Well if use had of bothered about yourself and not me it would be one of use four in here and not me" I shouted through the door.

Forty- five minutes later I was sitting on my bed my iPod back in and my blackberry in my hand the boys had text me back while I was sleeping and I was only getting round to reading my messages now I had fifteen unread messages just from this morning. I scanned through them seeing if any was important most were just my friends from home asking how I'm getting on at 'boarding school'. That's what all of my cousins friends think, that we all go to the same boarding school that generations of our family went and where our parents met. I replied to all my messages and just sat waiting for the girls listening to my iPod.

Fifteen minute later we were walking down to the common room. The boys told us to meet them here last night but they weren't here we decided to go check their dorm. When we entered the dorm we looked around to see a lump under each of the five duvets. Walking over to Kai's bed I pulled his blankets back knowing it would wake him sure enough he opened one of his eyes and looked up at me, smiled then closed his eye again I turned to the rest of the girls to see them having the same amount of progress as I was, none. "There's only one thing for it." said Codie. "Work your magic Ailbhe!" said Dylan. "Ok sure, cover your ears!" said Ailbhe. The four girls covered their ears as Ailbhe started screeching in Irish, she was like our beautiful but extremely annoying alarm clock. When she was finished there was five rather annoyed looking boys sitting up tiredly wiping their eyes and frowning at the girl standing over Al's bed. Ailbhe smiled her heart stopping smile and Albus stopped frowning and pulled his girlfriend down to him for a kiss.

I turned to look at Kai to see him staring at me. "What?" I asked started to feel a little self conscious. "Am I not even allowed to look at my extremely beautiful girlfriend now?" Kai questioned but added a smile onto the end so I knew that he was only joking with me. I jumped into the bed beside him and pushed him out. He started shouting out curses, the muggle kind, when he hit the cold floorboards. "Right boys get up and get dressed!" ordered Dylan. All five boys jumped up out of their beds and Kai got up off the floor, grabbed their clothes and made their way into the bathroom. "Are all of use going to get ready in the bathroom, at the same time?" asked Chrissie. "Yep!" the boys answered back. "Oh holy lord, our boys are gay!" shouted Dylan. All ten of us started laughing so hard that when we finished each of the girls was occupying a bed after having had to sit down in case they fell down and some of the boys were now sat on the floor, their clothes lying around them. It wasn't what she sad that we found funny it was the voice she said it in and the memories it brought back.

When the boys where ready we all went and got our brooms and made our way out to the quidditch pitch. All ten of us have brooms at Hogwarts but only Al, Scorp, me and Kai play on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Al is naturally the seeker and the rest of us play the place of the chasers. A seventh year called Killian O'Reily is the keeper and until they left it was James and Fred that played beaters on the team so that meant that this year we would have to train two beaters. After we all had our brooms we went out to the quidditch pitch to play a bit of five aside.


	5. Chapter 5

FEEDBACK APPRECIATED

In Fact Its Encouraged, Let Me Know What You Think Of My Story Please And Whether I Should Carry It On.

Thank You To Those Who Read My Stories.

So Please Let Me Know What You Think And Let Me Know What You Want To See Happen In Them.

New Chapter Coming Soon.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I'm just not that good all I own is plot and OC characters J.K. Rowling owns everything else I'm afraid.

PartFIVE

'Guys can we go in now and get something to eat, pleaseee!'

'Hugo. You are too much like your dad' Al said as the rest of us agreed laughing at the face which had just appeared on Hugo's face.

Our five aside game had soon turned into seven aside as my cousins Lily and Louis had joined the game along with my brother Hugo and the Scamander twins.

Louis had decided not to play and instead sat in the stands chatting up some sixth year Gryffindor, using his veela inheritance to the fullest.

'Yeah c'mon guys, lets go the weasley in me is speaking.' I lowered myself to the ground while speaking and waiting for everyone else to join me, I looked up ready to call for Louis to see that he wasn't where he had been and only two of the three sixth years were left. I began to walk off the pitch, I was only just realising how hungry I actually was.

'God, You Weasleys sure know how to throw back food.' There was a running joke between all our friends and everyday at lunch time at least one of them brings up the eating habits of us Weasleys.

'Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before.'

'AL! Don't be so rude.' I commented giving Al a slap on the back of the head, the appetite was not the only thing I inherited from being a Weasley the temper also came with it.

When I finished My lunch I excused my self from the table and got up and left. I dropped into my dorm room and collected my shower things and clean clothes, I then started walking in the general direction of the shower rooms.

After my shower I dressed then made my way back to the dorm room, I was planning on going to the library to study for a few hours, school hadn't started yet but I can't fall behind on my studies. I definitely am the exact reincarnation of my mum.

I Walked straight through the common room and up to my dorm, dropping my shower things I lifted my book bag and made my way back down through the common room.

"Hey, Rose where you going?"  
"Just going to the library Al"

"The library? But Rose, school hasn't even started yet, How can you have something to do in the library?"  
"I'm just going to study Hugo"

Sometimes my families nosyness and their apparent need to know where I am every minute of everyday can really get on my nerves, I mean I'm going to the library not on some secret mission.


End file.
